


bouquet for the dead

by KeanBlade



Series: hidden words [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cultural Differences, Hashirama is horrible, Multi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: In one world this happened: “It was this or a Formal apology” he said hoarsely, ignoring her sharp intake of breath as he went back to folding with shaking hands  “and I can’t bring myself to strip down and kneel for the Uchiha. Not when I don’t even know what I’ve done.” In another this. (Tobirama would rather have died than this, but he wasn't given a choice)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Series: hidden words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573891
Comments: 140
Kudos: 719





	1. posy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puzzler99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzler99/gifts).



> not a thing about Hashirama that can be redeemed in this

Tobirama sucked in a shaking breath, Touka a sturdy warmth at his back he didn’t want to do this but… ( _“-you need to offer a Formal apology” “What?! You can’t require this of me, not yet-” “This isn’t optional Tobi!” “Brother I told you I **don’t know** why he declared a feud on me-“ “Really? Because I know you are looking into the Sharingan, I know how you get with your projects- **no!** Enough Tobi. A Formal apology. Or banishment and who do you think would step up to fight Izuna? Do you want to get Touka killed for your pride?”_) but he would never put Touka in this sort of danger, she was a terrifyingly good fighter but Izuna was just better (if he had been sure it was just Madara who wanted the feud that would be one thing- maybe he would head to the Uchiha lands and let Madara kill him and at least die happy- but after what Izuna had said on the last battlefield he knew the younger Uchiha was fully willing to hurt anyone that got in his way until his brother got what he wanted _“Just give in already! Stop fighting him Senju, he’s not going to give up, not when you deserve it!”_ and Tobirama wouldn’t run the risk, it would be his fault if something happened to his clan after and – _“It’s not a request Tobi, this is an order. Formally apologize to Madara, he is owed one and I won’t have the clan die for your pride” “Yes Hashirama”_ ). He froze for a moment on the edge of the skirmish, hesitating for a long moment; he didn’t – he just – no. it was time. Hashirama had made what must be done clear as that could be done was to get though it as best he could and then sort out what to do after. He would do what he must, as he always had.

He glanced back at Kaito- the other Senju, only a year or two older than Tobirama with the dark hair and skin of the rest of the clan, was watching him with a tense stressed look on his face- and nodded as they breached the trees, Hashirama calling out a retreat as they did so and all the Senju forces pulling back to stand just in front of the tree line with Tobirama and Hashirama at the center. There was a moment of confusion as the Uchiha milled about, baffled as to why the Senju had so abruptly retreated ( _“-do you think the Younger one has something for Madara?” I never would have thought he would be allowed to actually reciprocate, I though Madara-sama was going to have to bridenap him really”_ ) and talking amongst themselves as Madara and Izuna crashed out of the trees into the open space between the two factions. Tobirama forced himself not to look at Madara, he would do what he must, he would do what he must he would do- he stepped forward hearing Kaito behind him wrap his strong arms around Touka; even his powerful cousin wouldn’t be breaking free of that hold, not with the seal Tobirama had helped ink on his forehead (a less than perfect imitation of an Uzumaki technique but it worked well enough).

As he stepped forward (he would do what he) he ignored Hashirama stepping out into the empty space as well, focusing on untying his armor a piece at a time (not his armor, his blue armor was gone, this was basic Senju plate, his missed the old comfort) and sealing it neatly in the scroll he had brought for this purpose before stopping- almost close enough, almost close enough to talk- and stripping quickly free of his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head in one swift move (there was a scuffle behind him, he was glad that Kaito was covering Touka’s mouth), forcing his breathing even and blocking out everyone else (Hashirama was level with him now but not close, ~~of course not, it wouldn’t do for _Madara_ to think Hashirama had anything to do with something that upset him~~) and breathing slow and controlled as he pulled on the ties of the hakama letting the cloth pool around his feet (he had chosen the pants for ease of removal, he might have to do this but _no way_ he was going to look a fool trying to get normal pants off) glad for the loose wrap around his hips protecting his modesty and so deeply focused on keeping his shaking minimal that he missed the strange sound Madara made or Izuna’s squeaking (Madara was getting a bad feeling about this, even the delight of seeing all that pale skin vanished under the vacant look on Tobirama’s face, what was going on? How did he _stop_ it?).

He was unable to keep himself from hesitating a little as his hands hovered over the face guard but Hashirama shifted and he reached for it, removing the tiny controlled chakra that held it on (Madara was distantly impressed, to hold the happuri on with nothing but chakra though everything that he had seen the albino do was very impressive) and letting it fall on top of the cloth at his feet. (Madara didn’t understand what was happening but energy was humming under his skin, worry and stress bringing his chakra up every bit as much as battle would. Why did his- hopefully his- winter fox look like this? what was going on? The only thing keeping him still was the look on Hashirama’s face- unworried and eager to please- surely he wouldn’t look like that if something bad was going to happen?.....surely) Tobirama took another breath, feeling loud on the silent field (was it was quiet as it felt or was that the blood rushing in his ears blocking everything else out); just a little longer and the worst would be over and all that would be left was the pain, he could handle the pain when – when Ma- when it was decided what the blood price would be (he still didn’t know what he had done, should he offer his eyes?) it was getting from here to there that was the worst part. But. but he would do what he must he would do what he must he would do what he must he would Tobirama stepped forward out of the clothing (he would do what he must he would do what he must) the cool breeze soft on his skin and an unnoticed shattered blade slicing his feet (he would do what he), it was a beautiful day, (he would do what) the Senju were restless behind him and Hashirama shifted, pulling the knife- the one that Madara he thrown at him because of course- (he would do) out of his pocket- Tobirama was never going to be able to forget this, never going to be able to forget that his brot- no. no. enough. He stepped forward the last bit (he _would_ ) and dropped slowly to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you


	2. wreath

Madara had had a bad feeling as soon as Tobirama started taking his armor off. Oh he had wanted to admire his stunning (hopefully) intended- because dear sweet gods Tobirama was something to be admired- but the look on his pale tense face had been all wrong and now – now Madara felt frozen looking at the pale shape before him (why was his intended on his knees? What – he – Madara didn’t understand, he felt like his brain was blanking as he tried to figure it out) on his _knees_ in the turned-up mud and all Madara could think was that he wanted Tobirama to stand up. Madara shifted, about to move and pull Tobirama to his feet (wishing he had the fur cloak he had had made to wrap the albino in) whatever was going on here Madara wasn’t going to go with it but Hashirama spoke and Madara’s eyes snapped up to him on the first words “Tobirama apologizes” the Senju head sounded all wrong somehow but Madara couldn’t put his finger on how “and offers you the choice of blood price” something was wrong here and there was a ringing in his ears; or maybe that was the shouts of the tall kunoichi that had just torn free from the grip of another Senju, her voice a furious howl (the Senju as a group looked unhappy and restless, whatever was going on they didn’t like it either) before the shinobi that had been holding her (back?) caught her again around the waist.

Tobirama spoke, addressing the ground it a perfectly even voice ( _too_ even, Madara was Uchiha, they never missed the signs of distress in those they loved) “I have by action or deed wronged you and though I do not know my offense” something odd flashed across Hashirama’s face “if I have so severely transgressed upon you that you would invoke a Feud than I offer you the Apology that blood might wipe the ledger clean” and Hashirama held out a knife – the knife Madara had given Tobirama, the knife they expected him to turn on his beloved. The kunoichi’s voice tore through the silent air “ _I will **kill** you Hashirama”_ she screamed “I will _never_ again call you kin of mine if you let them do this!” her voice was torn and wrecked and wet with bitter fury but he hardly noticed (was he going into shock?) as the stunning red eyes of his beloved (shattered and far away) flicked up to meet his for a moment before dropping again “A blood price cannot kill but anything else is fair, my eyes would seem the best satisfaction, or my hand” that dear voice was removed, remote in the way shinobi about to be tortured are and Madara heard Izuna spin away even as Hashirama nodded, a grave look on his face and a worried little furrow between his brows (that was it? was he going to do nothing more? Was he truly going to hold out a knife for Madara to mutilate his brother with and do _nothing_?).

Madara looked at the man that was once a boy he called friend and dismissed him as one would a bug, a dead mouse along the trail, snatching the knife (it was a _gift_ , a courting gift and now he would have to destroy it for the travesty that had been made of it) and trying to think straight; he didn’t know what was going on here, he had to be careful and feel it out, had to make sure he had his beloved with him and out of Hashirama’s reach and that meant he had to play along, just for a few moments (everything in him _screamed_ to grab Tobirama and take him away, to get him off his knees- Madara had never wanted to see him on his knees- and safe) and then he would take Tobirama with him, just a few moments. Holding that thought close he turned a little to call Hikaku over (his cousin looked appalled, sick and grey as he tried not to look at Tobirama) and poking the other Uchiha into helping him remove his armor (gods of fire he wished he knew what Tobirama was thinking, the way he flinched when Madara took off his chest plate…) and then shucking his over robe off, draping it over one of his arms as he stepped closer to his beloved. “Let me get this straight, in order to make right his transgression against me” _fuck_ , Tobirama flinched- just a little- at that, Madara wanted this over “he has to apologize and then let me take a blood price? And the only rule is that I can’t kill him?” Hashirama nodded, face serious but not – not horrified and angry that way he should have been “and he recommends his eyes or hand” Madara felt ill as Hashirama nodded again and spoke as a cold wind whipped over the field (Madara wanted Tobirama away from here) “The eyes seems best given that it’s eye stealing-“ but Tobirama interrupted, eyes snapping to his brother “I _didn’t_ -“ he started and them choked on his words, shrinking into himself as Hashirama looked unmoved (did Hashirama _really_ think that Tobirama had stolen Uchiha eyes even when Tobirama said he hadn’t?) and Madara had to drag in a long breath to keep from _hurting_ the older Senju.

He waved a hand, brushing aside the question of why he was being apologized to (why did Tobirama look so broken now? Was he – wait, was he hoping Madara would tell him why he was mad? Oh sweet one…) and speaking again before Hashirama could “So _anything_ but killing him? What if I want acts of service?” it was a second after those word left his lips that he fully realized what it sounded like and he held back a wince only by force of will, he _had_ to make sure that Tobirama was going to be his and safe and do his best not to make the war worse at the same time. Surprise and something strange and angry flickered across Hashirama’s face as he glanced at his brother, open doubt on his strongly handsome features “Well…yes, if you want” he said and Madara chocked on ashes and bitter smoke, biting back the fire gathering in his throat (why did Hashirama say it like that? Like he couldn’t imagine anyone wanting his _breathtaking_ brother even as a sex slave, and why was he ok with that? Maybe he thought it better than loosing his eyes?) and trying not the look at the bowed white head as he looked at Hashirama (had he ever thought he would hate Hashirama? Never before now) “So he is mine now if I want him?” almost there, almost there, almost there “Yes” Hashirama said and Madara immediately looked away, stepping closer to his demeaned beloved and cupping the sharp face in gloved hands (Madara had wanted something better for the first time he touched Tobirama) leaning down until his hair formed a dark curtain around them (Tobirama was _shaking_ ) and whispering in his ear as gently as he could while flaring his chakra and hoping the albino could read it “Will you trust me?”

There was a suspended moment and then the faintest of nods and Madara wanted to fall over in shock and gratitude, instead he brushed his lips over the red mark on one cheek as softly as he could and stood, tugging until Tobirama rose as well only to grab his arm (had to look angry and uncaring, _had to_ until he understood what was going on) when the albino staggered (shit, there was blood on his legs, how had that-?). Hashirama watched with that strange look and Madara turned catching Izuna’s arm and muttering to softy for Hashirama to hear “Go get the kunoichi as soon as you can, she will need to see he’s ok” Izuna nodded and melted back into the Uchiha and Madara felt Tobirama shift, looking over in time to catch wide red eyes; Madara had to force his lips still as he turned to look at Hashirama over his shoulder “It will probably be a while before I see you” he said yanking (oh gods he never wanted to have to be rough to Tobirama again after this) the albino into his side harshly and wrapping a vice like arm around the thin waist, letting his hand sit low enough that his meaning about what would be keeping him busy was _very_ clear. Madara turned away, dismissing the older Senju and keeping his beloved close as he could, taking the too slight wight when Tobirama’s steps faltered and moving his hand up as soon as his clan closed around him.

The second Hikaku nodded at him he dropped all pretense, twisting to tuck his fingers under Tobirama’s chin and whining a little at the shocky aching look in his lovely eyes; Madara winced at the shivering and swung his over robe off his arm to wrap if around the albino’s shoulders, tucking him into the Uchiha indigo cloth and rubbing gently in the hopes of getting the shaking to stop. “It this ok?” he asked a little franticly “is this ok? Do you want someone else to help you? What-?” but his word were cut off when one pale hand snapped out to fast and knotted in Madara’s shirt, “no, please I – you – please” the _former_ Senju breathed out, eyes dropping down and away and something released in Madara’s chest- thanks the sweet gods his beloved wasn’t afraid of him- and he stepped closer, scooping the slimmer man off his feet and into his chest, feeling another clan member take the war fan off his back to make it easier – _this_ was why he had taken his armor off though he knew the Senju probably took it to mean that Madara wasn’t going to go far before _making good_ on that apology and Madara just- felt sick at the thought of it. The thought of it like _that_. Tobirama shiver against him, the shaking slowing a little (good, maybe- _maybe_ , if Madara was lucky- he thought Madara was calming) and the soft white head nuzzling into his neck ( _maybe_ ) before stiffening and drawing back; that wouldn’t do, that wouldn’t do at all and Madara crooned softly in comfort until Tobirama relaxed against him again and tucked close, carrying the albino softly as they set an easy pace back to the compound (Izuna would need a chance to catch up with the Senju kunoichi so she didn’t try to kill Hashirama and die for it).


	3. corsage

Tobirama was distantly confused from where he was tucked into Madara’s chest (what was going on?), swamped in the warm chakra and _so relived_ that it was making his head spin (he had thought that – there had been second when his confusion- what did he do?- and hurt- what did he do?- and heartbreak- why? _Why_ brother?- had actually been replaced by the thought that he might have Madara close if what the Uchiha had wanted form him was – and he – he didn’t want to have to do that like _that_ but he wanted the Uchiha close and) “Tobirama, sweet one are you awake” Madara’s voice was a deep rumble that made even more tension leak out of the albino and he stirred a little but couldn’t force himself to move enough to wake fully, couldn’t with the seeping _clove-volcano-steam_ wrapped around him like it wanted nothing more than to sink so far under his skin that he would always be surrounded by Madara’s chakra (he wanted that too and clung to the chakra where it brushed against his, desperate and greedy for it and drowning in how easily Madara just let him have it). “To’ra?” he whimpered, sucking in a breath against the creamy skin of Madara’s neck (he wanted to press so close he would never have to go anywhere else) and tasting cloves and spice and bitter chocolate on his tongue (why did he smell like chocolate?) and a voice ( _“What did you do-“ “Senju! What’s wrong with him?!”_ ) why was Madara upset? ( _“he’s been like this since I picked him up and I don’t know what’s going on! Did something happen to him before he left the Senju compound?! What’s wrong?!”_ ) Tobirama whined, he wanted Madara happy and the worry in his chakra was like static against his senses.

( _“…you’re not hurting him?” “What-? Oh! **NO!** I – no! Why did you think-? Never mind, what’s wrong?” “You’re not mad at him” “Noooo! I just want him away from Hashirama”_) that wasn’t good, Madara shouldn’t be mad at broth- brot- bro- at Hashirama ( _“and I couldn’t figure out a better way to get him free without making things worse than playing along, what was that about anyway? No, wait, is he ok? You haven’t answered me yet” “….yes. He’s…he will be. As far as I know he’s just been under a lot of stress and not taking care of himself, this is probably the come down from the stress. He can do anything he has to physically forever but he’s not great at handling the come down from emotional hurt well” “Of course not!”_ ) why was Madara indigent? It felt nice though, warm and soft on his skin like his fur ( _“Anyone would be-“ “I wasn’t criticizing him Uchiha! He’s all but my little **brother** , I wouldn’t do that”_) now Touka (?) was upset, that wasn’t good. Tobirama whined again and Madara’s chakra rushed over him, totally focused on the Senju in a way he had never felt before ( _“Shhh, hush darling, we’ll be back to the compound soon, easy” “I am so confused, since when do you call him darling?” I-“ “No, wait, someone else tell me later, you focus your chakra on him, that will help the most”_ ) yes, please, Tobirama agreed ( _“It will?” “Fuck yes, Tobi **adores** your chakra, has for forever_”) odd that Touka was talking so much when she still felt wary and guarded and uncertain. Strange, what was she reacting too? Was she- **pain** , bright and hot and unexpected and Tobirama snapped his mouth shut around the sound that wanted to slip out (never let them hear you hurt, it only makes them want it more) the sudden brilliant flash of agony lighting up his world and cutting through even Madara’s chakra with the surprise of it.

Tobirama snarled at the pain twitching and snapping his eyes to look at the wide eyed shinobi at his feet holding a long shard of metal blood slick from where it had pierced his foot almost all the way though; “Easy To’ra, easy, let Jiro work” rumbled a deep voice (Madara, he was seated in Madara’s lap on what looked like the engawa of the clan heads house, when had they made it all the way back to the Uchiha compound?) and the thing was that even after everything Tobirama _trusted_ Madara (the Uchiha clan head had _always_ been good as far as he could and _always_ put protecting the clan first- Tobirama thought that Madara was a _good_ man the way the rest of them weren’t- and the only thing that had ever shaken the albino’s faith in Madara was his own confusion about why Madara would declare feud on him). Tobirama trusted Madara so he relaxed, letting up on his hold over the thin streams of water he had wrapped around the shinobi- Jiro?- like a chain-thin python (he missed the awestruck looks from the rest of the Uchiha- Touka didn’t and it was making her _smug_ ) letting the healer go back to dealing with Tobirama’s fucked up feet and relaxing back into the strong chest behind him ( _very_ strong, Tobirama had known it took a lot to toss that ridiculous gunbai around but still… _damn_ ).

Like it had just been waiting the second he relaxed Madara’s chakra swirled around him again reducing him to a relaxed puddle against the Uchiha (he could almost ignore the too bright pain like this, he had felt worse after all) but he forced himself to focus “Wha’s going on?” he asked a little hazily, eyes slipping half way closed when the Uchiha wrapped strong arms around him and hooked his chin over Tobirama’s shoulder with a pleased rumble “You’re awake?” he asked and Tobirama hummed, trying to keep from relaxing too much “Can you tell me _why_ everyone seemed so convinced you had to go so far to apologize?” his voice was gentle and deep but Tobirama stiffened anyway, only barely keeping himself from pulling away (wait, what was he wearing? Why was it so soft?) “no, no, no, I’m not mad, not at all, I just don’t understand what was going on darling?” ….darling? think about that later “I – you never noticed that I even existed except as a threat against Izuna” Madara flinched at his back and Tobirama was glad he had his eyes closed “but then you started throwing _knives_ at me, and you were paying attention to me which only made sense if you were angry- why else would you?-” another angry sound “but I thought I must have just gotten a better hit on Izuna than I knew and you were worried about him so I just… pulled back a bit” (Izuna’s eyes went huge and it was only Kikiyo’s quick action that kept him from derailing everything with his squawking) “and I thought that was better but” things were getting hazy again “broth- bro- Hashirama didn’t like that you were focusing on me and so he wanted to know what I’d done and then you threw the glove at me and declared a feud and I would rather have died at your hands but Hash- Hashirama said that I had to Formally apologize and so I couldn’t just leave or find you to let you kill me because Touka might get hurt and then-“

Words and anxiety twisted up inside of him as the memories- he had fucked up _so often_ \- just came spilling out and it was just more than he- he was a disappointment he was - nothing and Hashi- Hashirama was going to be so mad and then he would be alone even more about Touka would be hurt and **“-easy sweet one”**

oh

a voice. _That_ voice, Madara was talking to him and his lovely, _lovely_ chakra was wrapped all around Tobirama like the richest of fur and Tobirama never wanted to move. _Ever_. But someone was talking to him again, so he dragged himself out of the half way point between here and sleep “-seriously impressed, I’ve never seen someone pull him out of a spiral that fast, I’ve never been bale to do anything but wait it out” “Touka?” Tobirama croaked, head spinning from exhaustion as his cousin slipped to sit by his knees hiding the healer that was carefully wrapping his feet. “Hey little cousin” she whispered, something soft and shattered on her face “I’m never going to forgive you for having Kaito hold me back but-“ Tobirama couldn’t _bare_ the idea of her never forgiving him “ _-but_ I know why you did. Just. don’t you _ever_ do that to me again.” She glanced past him and a complicated expression crossed her face “though I think I don’t have to worry about that anymore” she looked back at him and gave a forced smirk at the confusion she must have seen on his face “I explained what a glove meant and why you thought there was a feud, you should hear what was really happening” Tobirama blinked at her and then again when he was carefully shifted (….he would _never_ have guessed that it would feel nice to have someone pick him up) around till he was sitting crossways in Madara’s lap and could actually look at the nervous looking Uchiha.

“I – ah” Madara licked his lips “it turns out there are some rather large differences in our clan traditions, I -, it was, we give knives to people we want to court” ….what? “it’s how we indicate that we are interested-“ “That and showing off like you _have been_ ” “-shut it Izu- by giving knives but, I mean, I couldn’t just walk up to you and _hand_ one to you on the battlefield and I was so pleased when you picked one up and took it with you because I though that meant that you were interested back but now that I know that that wasn’t what was happening I’ll back off I swear-“ “ _NO”_ Tobirama bit his lip at how sharply that had come out but, “I- I didn’t know, that’s not the same as turning you down” he muttered to his lap, missing the brilliant smile that filled Madara’s face (and the collective cooing of the gathered Uchiha- in their defense they _were_ trying to make it look like they weren’t just hanging around to watch, they just weren’t doing it very well, Uchiha). Madara swallowed, “The glove was part of it as well, it was supposed to be the second thing, I swear I had _no idea_ that it meant something so totally different for you” and now his voice was dark and angry and empty of cheer, something bloody hiding in the corners of his eyes “I promise I would _never_ have put you though that on purpose and the only reason I played along at all was because I wanted to get you away without having to fight off Hashirama with you in the line of fire” Tobirama looked at him, searching dark steady eyes for a long moment before nodding and sagging against Madara, tucking his head back against the older man’s neck “I don’t want to think abut it, about Hash- I don’t want to think” he whispered and Madara nodded, “Then you don’t have to, tonight you will eat and wash up and not think about it at all, whatever you want I promise you it is yours” and Tobirama ducked his head farther in the feather soft hair to hide his prickling eyes (no one had ever done this for him. _never_ ).


	4. fan bouquet

Madara combed his fingers through the soft white hair trying to breath evenly around the lump in his throat, that Tobirama would be willing (more than, the younger man hadn’t let go of Madara since the Uchiha picked him up) to be so close, to _sleep_ on Madara in Madara’s _bed_ without any sign of discomfort was nothing short of the kind of precious gift Madara knew he would never be able to repay. Somehow even with everything Tobirama was still willing to let Madara woo him- correctly this time, without any miscommunications- and willing to trust and just – Madara pressed his face into the thick white hair, thinking about the way Tobirama let Madara carry him around with only minimal pouting because Madara didn’t want his feet to get more beat up, about the way the one time he had almost left the table there had been faint tug on his hair and he had turned just in time to see Tobirama turn away with pink cheeks as if he hadn’t been holding on, about the way that when Madara had carefully slipped his hand into the albino’s after he sat down again Tobirama had latched on tightly and not let go all night until Madara carried him up to wash and bed – bed in one of the gifts that Madara had got for him (one of the gifts not ruined by the knowledge that he had been expected to _cut Tobirama’s eyes out with it_ ). He must be lucky, there was no other words for it; how else would he have been entrusted with Tobirama’s affection- carried in the albino for far longer than Madara would ever have guessed- with his _trust_ (the biggest gift of all) when he had done so little to earn it? ( _yet_ , he would be earning it properly soon damn it)

The Uchiha blew out a slow breath; today had been traumatizing, he knew that it would be a long time before Tobirama’s heart was healed from this- if it ever did-, the albino’s trust in his brother had been broken quite possibly beyond all repair and though Madara’s heart hurt for his love he couldn’t help but feel that was for the best; any brother that would let his brother- his _last_ brother- be dragged away to be nothing more than a sex slave simply because Hashirama wanted to clear up Madara’s _temper_ was not a man that could be trusted. And that made Madara’s blood _boil_ , made a red haze fall over his vision and his anger turn to wrath ( _“broth- bro- Hashirama didn’t like that you were focusing on me and so he wanted to know what I’d done…I would rather have died at your hands but Hash- Hashirama said that I had to Formally apologize and so I couldn’t just leave or find you to let you kill me because Touka might get hurt and-”_ ) because here was _nothing_ he wouldn’t do to make that awful tone leave his beloved’s voice, he would do anything just to make sure that Tobirama never had to feel that way again (even if he knew there was no way to be sure of that, he couldn’t help but want to _try_ ) anything at all.

* * *

“Brother” Izuna said softly and Madara red spinning eyes slid sideways to look at him “you have to be careful, Hashirama is a dangerous opponent and if you get hurt who will protect Tobirama? Who other than you will make sure that he’s taken care of correctly?” Madara grimaced, as much as he hated to admit it Izuna was right; he _had_ to keep his head enough to not get hurt- he was Hashirama’s equal, far more than most people realized- and even though an Uchiha was never stronger than when fighting for some on they loved but still, he thought about what Tobirama would look like if Madara got hurt (thought about seeing Tobirama start adjusting- slowly, so slowly- to being in a place where he was allowed to _rest_ , thought about Tobirama’s face when Madara threw out his old painful clothes, thought about the look on his face when they gave him fish and blueberries, thought about the way he looked at Madara late at night curled as close as he could get) and nodded, Izuna was right. that didn’t mean he couldn’t make Hashirama _hurt_ thought, he was looking forward to it really.

Madara exploded out of the trees at full pace, Izuna and Hikaku right behind him as he tore at Hashirama and unleashed his strength the way he had never done before, trusting his clan to draw everyone else out of the line of fire as best they could as he slammed down a wave of searing heat (“ _it’s alright_ ”), twisting through the flames at full speed with the sharp edge of the war fan slicing at a shocked Hashirama (“ _he wasn’t wrong_ ”), metal biting through wood, springing off the ground and a tree, two, threes, fire- dragon hawk bullet wave- and wood and wind. His eyes glinting with violet as Hashirama’s long silky hair floated away into a wave of Madara’s fire, (“ _it’s not like I am very appealing”_ ) shorn neatly close to his head even as the Senju squawked and Madara chased him like a wolf chases a rabbit snarling and snapping until Hashirama’s clothes filled with holes made of flame and blade and the Senju was staggering and _then_ Madara let him stop, dropping down across from him as Hashirama swayed- too exhausted to even indulge in his normal hysterics- ( _“I know what I am_ ”) face blankly confused (Madara wondered if Hashirama realized that Madara could have killed him) “Madara? Why are you mad?” Madara snarled and fire spilled out around his teeth, Hashirama backpedaled, waving his hands franticly “nononnonono, you’re supposed to not be mad now!” he wailed and Madara saw red, ( _“you don’t mind me being here? Truly?”_ ) flashing across the field and fisting the Senju’s robe in his hand before throwing him into the boulders handily near the edge of the water (were they back at the Naka? Poetic) as hard as the Uchiha could (which was _very_ hard) “ ** _Not be mad?!?!?!”_** he hissed, wreathed in wrath “ _not **mad**?_ Why, _Hashirama_ , would I not be mad?!?” and then the Senju said it, the fucking stupid thing Madara had _known_ he would “But…you were mad at Tobi and you don’t need to be anymore” he whimpered and Madara’s world went quiet and still “Ah. Yes. I wondered when that would come up.” He all but purred stocking closer “I wondered when my beloved Tobirama would come up, he’s been rather good to me you know” Hashirama had a strange look on his face and his voice was somewhere between jealous and worried “…he’s ok then?” Madara leered at his former friend “Oh _quite_ , he spend every night right next me so I would know.”

“You’re not hurting him?” the Senju asked and Madara had to just stop and _stare_ , what the _fuck?!_ Had someone dropped Hashirama on his head as a child? How could he ask if Madara was hurting his _sex slave_ you know, the one he wanted dead for some unknown reason “No Hashirama” he snarled, breathing another gout of fire and sending the exhausted Senju straight into the river to avoid as much of it as he could, waiting until the brown head popped up out of the water “I’m not hurting him, Why would I hurt my husband?” (not quite but _soon_ if Madara had his way- and Tobirama wanted obviously) Hashirama’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Madara as the Uchiha sneered at him “Yes Hashirama, _husband_ , apparently giving gloves means something rather different for you than it does for us. He’s _mine_ now, you gave him to me- or did you forget?- and you don’t get him back you _fucking idiot_. He’s mine” (as long as he wanted to be, but Hashirama wouldn’t understand that) “and that means I have the only thing from you and your fucking clan that I want.” Hashirama gaped at him and Madara smirked “We’re treating for peace with the trinity clans and the Hatake- convenient that they adore Tobirama and his Hatake blood no?- but the Senju? No-“ Hashirama’s eyes were huge when he interrupted Madara “But our _dream-“ “NO”_ Madara looked away trying to get his temper under control “not our dream. Not anymore. And before you get it in your thick head to blame Tobirama it’s not him either, I was going to court him and then if he agreed we could use that as part of a peace. No it’s not him that broke _our_ dream, that’s you. Tell me Hashirama, what was our dream? Not just ‘peace between our clans’ what specifically?”

Hashirama stared at him “I –“ clearly wracking his brain “no more small graves” he said slowly and Madara seesawed his hand, “Not quite, try again. More specific this time” Hashirama frowned darkly, puffing up “That was our dream! Peace between our clans so there would be no more small coffins and so that our broth-!” Madara felt something mean and gleeful twist inside him when Hashirama figured out what Madara meant “our brothers. So our brothers never died” the Senju whispered and Madara grinned at him “Got it. We didn’t just want peace, we wanted peace for _them_. You might have forgotten that, but I haven’t, and guess what Hashirama? I’m going to have that. I’m going to make peace for my brother, so I don’t have to bury him, and I am going to live in that peace with my beloved husband and the family we collect. And you Hashi? You will _never_ have you oh so important dream, because you _don’t have_ a brother anymore, you gave him to me, and you don’t have a cousin either- she disowned you remember?- you don’t have a brother to make your dream for, you _threw him away_ Hashirama” Madara snorted, looking at his once friend kneeling in the water, burnt and cut and _beaten_ “you’re not half the man I thought you were Hashirama” he said, something that might have been sadness if sadness felt like disgust welling in him; Hashirama was beaten and they both knew it, all his armor of righteousness gone now in the wash of fire and water and Madara looked at him and felt nothing but the embers of wrath and a bitter twist of what in another- another who was not Uchiha- be pity.

Madara shook his head, it felt like there was something else he was supposed to say but really what else was there? He sighed deeply, looked at his past and turned away, already think about how Tobirama might look when he saw Madara again (would he smile that tiny little smile Madara was completely gone over? Would he relax? Would he give Madara another small chaste kiss?) “Madara” the Uchiha paused but didn’t look back (why would he?) “tell him…tell him I’m sorry” and Madara couldn’t help but laugh (he wasn’t a good man) “Fuck off Hashi” he laughed as he walked away, walked away to the brother and clan that cared for him and the man that made everything in him go still and easy and calm; Madara smiled and leapt into the trees, already far past the Naka river (the river Hashirama never really left) and ready to see red eyes again.

(Tobirama looked up when they got back in the compound and went to meet Madara in front of the house, capturing the Uchiha’s face in his hands and dragging Madara into a lingering kiss and smiling Madara’s favorite tiny smile, his red eyes warm and a little wet as Madara searched his face and then leaned into another kiss, wrapping the slimmer man in his arms as tightly as he could and spinning just to feel Tobirama snarl playfully at him. Yes, this was a future he wanted to keep safe, this right here and Izuna trying to put together two words in the face of Touka’s perfect raised eyebrow with his clan around him- fucking voyeurs- this was something to fight for, to protect just as much as to lay down his weapons for “I’m glad you’re here dear heart”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one feel strange to me, disjointed or something but not sure how to fix it so *shrug*

**Author's Note:**

> blame this on Puzzler99:  
> "So, uh.... AU where Tobi goes through with the formal Apology? Because i couldn't stop thinking about it:
> 
> I'd imagine the divergence point for that would be something Madara says that makes it seem like an Apology would be accepted/resolve the issue (because i can't see him saying something to Tobi that could be misinterpreted as revealing whatever Tobi supposedly did)  
> Maybe something like "I can't wait to see you?"
> 
> Anyway then Tobi (possibly "helped" by Hashi) decides that even if he doesnt know what is wrong he can deal with the humiliation of an Apology if it keeps Madara from going through the clan to get him.
> 
> I imagined it playing out a lot like blackkat's As Is the Sea Marvelous actually, where Tobi sneaks out to find the Uchiha and "make things right" - but with a lot more confusion on Madara's side before the angst is resolved...  
> Lovely Tobirama is here! With a knife even! And a whip too, huh, must be a weird Senju thing... Oooh thats a lot of very pretty skin - wait what? What do you mean a *feud*!?!"


End file.
